1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic lifting apparatus and more particularly, to an improved magnetic lifting apparatus including a plurality of magnetic substances, having pairs of first permanent magnets disposed in the magnetic substances, rotors having pairs of second permanent magnets disposed therein, and a handle connected to the rotor whereby upon rotating the handle, when the first permanent magnets match with the second permanent magnets at a same magnetic pole, the apparatus attracts an object to be transferred or lifted and in an opposite direction, the apparatus releases the object.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, several magnetic apparatuses for use in lifting objects are known in the art. However, such magnetic apparatuses have proven to be unpractical for lifting and releasing objects.
In order to solve the above problems, the present inventor has entitled Korean Utility Model Patent No. 56,701 (Published No. 91-1064), which disclosed a magnetic attracting apparatus which includes a plurality of units wherein each unit is composed of a magnetic substance, a rotor and a magnetic substance, and a circular axle with a tip, a plurality of connecting members for connecting the units, and a top cover fixable to the units by a screw bolt so that the magnetic activity is weak and it is difficult to hold an object under impact.